Dangerous Game
by HikaRi Kisu
Summary: Sakura tiene una noche muy aburrida sin embargo Naruto y Sasuke pueden cambiar eso invitandola a jugar, lo que no sabe es que se trata de un juego peligroso... *One-shot lemon* Trios SasuSakuNaru, lean bajo su responsabilidad


**Hola a todos!!! Les traigo un nuevo one-shot, esta vez uno bastante pervertido, podria decirse que es un SasuxSaku aunque parezca un Sasu-Saku-Naru xD les cuento, Este fanfic es la adaptacion de un fic original que presente al concurso Pink Lemonade, la historia incluye lemon bastante explicito e interviene un trio, si lo que oyeron, una escena lemon de Sasuke-Sakura-Naruto, les explico todo esto porque si creen que este material es ofensivo o simplemente no es de su agrado pueden ir alejando sus ojos de lo que sigue, no admito llorones... **

**Summary: **Sakura esta resginanda a tener una noche muy aburrida sin embargo Naruto y Sasuke pueden cambiar eso invitandola a jugar un juego... lo que ella no sabe es que se trata de un juego peligroso pues es puro fuego aunque claro, a Sakura no le importa quemarse

**Aclaraciones: **AU, algo de OoC en los personajes

**Disclaimer: **En vista de que Kishimoto se niega a entregarme los derechos de Naruto este sigue siendo de su propiedad pero recuerden que este fic es mio, la idea pervertida salio de mi cabeza y nadie puede tomarla como suya

**Espero que les guste:**

* * *

**Dangerous Game**

**By **

**Mizu no Hikari**

Mi cuarto estaba en total penumbra, era primavera y en el aire se respiraba el aroma a flores, todo estaba sumido en el silencio roto de vez en cuando por los motores de los autos que avanzaban por las calles, el halo de luna se colaba por la ventana dando una tenue visión de la desolada habitación. Ese día en particular me sentía cansada y aunque a menudo disfrutaba salir esa noche no tenía los ánimos suficientes.

Era sábado y como cada fin de semana me encontraba sola en mi casa, no sentía deseos de salir pero el aburrimiento era palpable en mi rostro, la casa se veía tan grande y solitaria ¿Y cómo no serlo si yo era la única habitante? Me acurruqué en las sabanas colocándome en posición fetal dispuesta a dormir hasta el día siguiente aunque el reloj apenas marcaba las 20:30. Maldije por lo bajo al oír el estridente sonido del timbre, no quería levantarme pero sea quien sea que se encontrara allí afuera era insistente, me puse de pie y bajé las escaleras de forma brusca para abrir la puerta de un golpe dispuesta a mandar al demonio a mi indeseable visitante pero las palabras se quedaron en mi garganta al ver quien se encontraba frente a mí.

Recargado en el marco de la puerta se encontraba mi vecino, Sasuke. Usaba unos jeans y una camiseta negra que presumía su bien formado abdomen, sus finos labios se torcían en su típica sonrisa socarrona, sus ojos azabaches brillaban con diversión mientras su rebelde cabello negro era iluminado por peculiares mechones azulados, lo observé de pies a cabeza dejando que se divirtiera con mi mueca de fascinación, siempre me quedaba con esa expresión boba en el rostro cuando lo veía y cómo no si parecía el chico malo de alguna película.

—Hola Sakura –saludó con voz cadenciosa.

—Sasuke-kun –llegué a musitar— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Estás ocupada? –Negué con la cabeza sin comprender a donde quería llegar— Entonces… ¿Te gustaría salir? Voy camino a una reunión y necesito llevar compañía

¿Había oído bien? ¿Sasuke Uchiha, el chico de mis sueños me invitaba a salir? Me quedé en estado de catatonia por unos eternos segundos, la noche había comenzado de lo más aburrida, no había nada en la televisión y mis amigas se encontraban cada una en sus asuntos, Ino disfrutando con Sai y Hinata con gripe, ya me había resignado a dormir sin nada mejor que hacer y de repente el chico más sexy que conocía tocaba mi puerta invitándome a salir, tenía que estar soñando.

— ¿Y qué dices? –insistió ante mi afonía— ¿Vienes?

— ¿Quieres llevarme a mí? –pregunte señalándome con el dedo, afirmó con la cabeza curvando los labios sutilmente. Supongo que eso es lo más parecido a una sonrisa que vi en su perfecto rostro.

—Si es que te apetece ir conmigo.

—Claro que sí –respondí sin ocultar mi emoción, Sasuke había vivido en la casa de junto desde que tenía dieciséis y cinco años después era la primera vez que me invitaba a salir, si bien teníamos una relación cordial nunca habíamos intercambiado más de un saludo y un "¿Cómo estás? " se me hacía extraño este repentino cambio pero no se me ocurrió detenerme a pensar, él simplemente era un Dios griego , justo el tipo de chico al que ninguna chica se le resistiría— Dame unos minutos —le pedí antes de subir las escaleras a toda marcha para reemplazar mi pijama por algo decente para salir con él.

Di un rápido vistazo a mi guardarropa y escogí un corto vestido de strapless color azul, solté mi largo y exótico cabello rosa batiéndolo un poco para darle un aspecto rebelde, me calcé zapatos de tacón y contemplé el reflejo del espejo, mis ojos de verde jade resaltaban con el delineador y mi figura esbelta no se veía mal con esa prenda. En ningún momento me detuve a pensar a dónde iríamos ni por qué, pues el sólo hecho de estar en compañía de Sasuke era suficiente para aplacar toda la pereza que había sentido minutos atrás convirtiéndola en ansiedad y emoción.

Una vez fuera me guió hasta su Citroën rojo aparcado en la acera de su casa, amablemente me abrió la puerta del copiloto y condujo hasta las afueras de la ciudad, conducía muy concentrado y el silencio sólo se rompía por la canción que sonaba en la radio, movía mis manos nerviosa, intentaba distraerme mirando por la ventanilla pero ver el rumbo que tomaba el vehículo en la carretera no ayudaba ¿A dónde me llevaba? No me atreví a preguntarlo, por otro lado me incomodaba no decir nada a diferencia de él quien era un hombre de pocas palabras y no le molestaba el silencio. Me miraba de una forma que no podía descifrar, me daba una sensación extraña sentir su penetrante mirada sobre mí con esa mueca en su rostro que se asemejaba a una sonrisa.

Pasada media hora se estacionó frente a una cabaña a unos kilómetros de la ciudad, me animó a bajar con un gesto y obedecí de inmediato. Caminamos por un sendero de piedras, me guiaba tomando mi mano de una forma brusca pero basto para que la sangre se acumulara en mis mejillas, llegamos hasta el portal y antes de tocar el timbre la puerta se abrió entonces lo vi, un muchacho nos esperaba en el interior de la sala con una gran sonrisa enmarcada en su varonil rostro, era alto… muy alto, tal vez me sacaba una cabeza entera, tenía un cuerpo tonificado y piel tostada, el cabello rubio estaba alborotado de forma curiosa y sus ojos azules me miraban de forma cálida.

—Soy Naruto –se presentó besando delicadamente mi mano.

—Sakura –le dije luego de algunos segundos de haber olvidado mi nombre, me invitaron a tomar asiento y los observé con disimulo mientras ellos comenzaron a charlar, los dos eran tan sexys, me lamí el labio saboreando el champán que me habían ofrecido, si bien Sasuke me gustaba desde hacía mucho tiempo su amigo no era la clase de hombre que pasa desapercibido, me di una suave bofetada por los pensamientos que estaba teniendo, no era posible que el alcohol se me subiera a la cabeza en tan poco tiempo, pero lo cierto era que me sentía acalorada.

— ¿Estás solo? –preguntó Sasuke luego de un rato recorriendo la habitación con la vista como buscando a alguien.

—Sí –respondió Naruto entristeciendo su expresión— ella no pudo llegar, al parecer enfermó o algo…

—Qué pena.

— ¿De quién hablan? –cuestioné dando otro sorbo al contenido de la copa.

—Había invitado a una amiga pero no podrá venir –me comentó Naruto imitándome y bebiendo el champán.

—Naruto y yo somos amigos desde hace tiempo, a menudo venimos a esta cabaña que pertenece a su familia e invitamos a algunas personas para… divertirnos. —comentó Sasuke sin quitar su expresión de aburrimiento.

—¿Y qué sucedió esta noche?

—Para hoy queríamos algo más… privado –dijo Naruto llevándose los brazos tras la nuca— sólo nosotros dos y un par de lindas chicas –enarqué una ceja y lo dejé continuar— ni modo, seremos sólo los tres ¿Por qué no te importa compartir, cierto Sasuke?

Sasuke sonrió de forma arrogante mientras mi desconcierto crecía ¿En qué demonios me había metido? Estaba sola en una cabaña aledaña con un par de chicos muy guapos cuyas intenciones desconocía, eso era malo… ¿Verdad? Me tensé ante sus miradas que no perdían detalles de mis movimientos, Naruto colocó un disco en el reproductor y comenzó a sonar una melodía suave, estuvieron hablando de cualquier cosa sentados a ambos lados de mí en el amplio sillón de cuero, pasaron dos horas en las que la charla giró en torno de música, deportes, incluso política, todo mientras se entretenían tirando dardos a un blanco colgado en la pared. No podría decir que la pasé mal, en realidad me entretenía oírlos pues no importaba el tema que fuera, siempre terminaban peleando llamándose de forma insultante "dobe" y "Teme" ¿De verdad eran amigos? Me parecían personas muy diferentes. Sasuke era frío, serio y callado mientras Naruto era hiperactivo, amable y parlanchín.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué haremos? Esto se pone aburrido –dijo Sasuke bostezando después de acabar la tercera botella de champán y ganarle a Naruto una discusión.

—Juguemos –sugirió Naruto rebuscando algo en su camisa.

— ¿Seguro?

— ¿Por qué no? Era el plan después de todo, sólo se modificara sutilmente.

¿El plan? Definitivamente la invitación de Sasuke tenía algo oculto. Ambos se incorporaron clavando sus ojos en mí, sostuve el cristal con fuerza pasando mí vista del uno al otro, quise decir algo pero no sabía qué. Los dos se acercaron peligrosamente y pude ver que Naruto sostenía una cita en sus manos.

—Tranquila, Sakura-chan… vamos a jugar a un juego muy divertido.

—Te va a agradar esto –lo siguió Sasuke susurrándome las palabras al oído.

— ¿De qué se trata ese juego? –inquirí inocentemente mientras cubrían mis ojos.

—Pronto lo sabrás…

Me tomaron de las manos y me hicieron caminar varios metros, no sabía a dónde me llevaban pero tampoco me quejé, el paño oscuro evitaba que distinguiera donde me encontraba pero el ambiente se volvió más cálido y pude reconocer el sonido de la leña quemándose, deduje que había una chimenea en la habitación.

—Muchachos… —pronuncié la palabra con cautela al sentir la proximidad de sus alientos.

—Esto acabara gustándote mucho –dijo Sasuke con voz ronca, el tono de su voz hizo que me estremeciera.

Mis músculos se tensaron y emití un suave gemido al sentir a ambos tan cerca de mí

— ¿Se te antoja comer algo? –preguntó Sasuke de una forma que me hizo pensar que la pregunta no era lo que parecía pero pronto sentí como llevaba algo a mi boca, degusté lo que me ofrecía… frezas con crema, intenté limpiar los restos que permanecían en mis labios pero Naruto quien se había situado detrás de mí, sujetó mis brazos y Sasuke juntó sus labios con los míos limpiando la crema con su lengua, me sobresalté e intenté zafarme pero no me lo permitieron.

— ¿Asustada? –inquirió de forma sensual, di una negativa con la cabeza, lo cierto es que no estaba asustada y eso era lo que realmente me causaba temor, sabía que el juego en el que estaba metida era un juego peligroso, era puro fuego y no me importaba quemarme.

—Lo quieres tanto como nosotros –musitó Naruto acariciando mi hombro desnudo, remarcando cada palabra, yo no sabía qué decir, los pensamientos no llegaban a formarse en el estado en el que me encontraba, estaba atrapada en la red que ambos habían tejido para dejarme a su merced, oía la cadencia de sus respiraciones sobre mi piel acelerando el golpeteó rítmico de mi corazón que amenazaba con subir por mi garganta.

Ahora entendía el juego, en realidad no era para nada desagradable pero apuesto que hubiera sido diferente si es que acaso se encontrara otra presencia femenina en la cabaña, de ser así seguro sólo uno estaría tocándome de ese modo.

—Sólo disfruta Sakura-chan –la boca de Naruto recorrió mi piel expuesta en una placentera caricia que me hizo soltar un gemido pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más Sasuke tomó mi mentón besándome con ansia voraz, mordisqueando, lamiendo y succionando mis labios hasta tomar el control por completo e introducir su lengua en mi cavidad, mis pulmones reclamaban aire pero él no dejó de besarme desenfrenadamente mientras Naruto besó mi cuello llegando en el camino hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja, emití un suave gimoteó disfrutando de sus inquietas manos explorando mi anatomía haciendo que me acalorara de sobremanera y la ropa comenzara a oprimirme, Naruto mordió mi piel cuando suspiré por quinta vez y desprendió el cierre de mi vestido tan lentamente que me pareció una tortura. Sasuke liberó mi boca tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, la suave tela de la prenda resbaló por mi cuerpo hasta caer al suelo, no podía verlos pero tenía la molesta sensación de ser observada con descaro.

—Eres preciosa –mascullo uno, a esas alturas ya no podía reconocer sus voces.

Percibí el sigiloso paso de Sasuke que acortó la distancia entre ambos haciendo que nuestros alientos se mezclaran al tiempo en que Naruto me atraía por la cintura pegando mi espalda a su abdomen y sentí el cálido roce con su piel tostada, ya no llevaba camisa. Me sentía desfallecer, la boca demandante de Sasuke pedía más y más de mí mientras las juguetonas manos de Naruto avanzaban peligrosamente llegando hasta mis pechos. Escuché el sordo ruido del broche del sostén al desprenderse y me vi despojada de esa prenda unos segundos después.

A cada palabra que me susurraban notaba que caía más y más en el abismo, la oscuridad en la que estaba atrapada hacía que cada sonido se potenciara y me hacía pensar que existíamos sólo yo y sus caricias, yo y sus cuerpos ardientes exigiendo más de mí.

Lo que experimentaba en ese momento no tenía sentido, no era normal, era ilógico pero no importaba en absoluto, el deseo nubló mis sentidos y la lujuria viajaba por mi cuerpo en forma de lava ardiendo, quería sentirlos, sus manos viajando por las curvas de mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo, sus gemidos combinándose hasta volverse uno, sus pieles fundiéndose con la mía.

Ayudé a Sasuke a quitarse la camisa con ansia febril, arranqué los botones con el desesperado anhelo de tocarlo, casi salvajemente correspondí a su beso devorándonos el uno al otro, Naruto no paraba de masajear mis senos de forma circular y sentía su erección apretar contra mí a pesar de que todavía usaba pantalón, Sasuke apartó una de sus manos y lamió mi seno derecho, pero Naruto no permaneció quieto y su mano viajó lentamente hasta adentrarse en mis braguitas y estimularme más… como si lo necesitara.

Me dio placer usando sus dedos y ya no pude ahogar los gemidos que inundaron la habitación, era demasiada estimulación junta, no podría soportarla, algo estallaría en mi interior y comencé a preguntarme si se podría morir de placer, simplemente era una gran dosis de goce que no sabía cuánto podría llegar a soportar, los oí reír y me imaginé sus caras, necesitaba verlos, debía hacerlo… me quité el paño y mis ojos se cegaron por la luz pero no tarde en recuperarme y aunque los espasmos no cesaban recorrí con la vista la estancia.

Efectivamente había una chimenea y un par de sillones se orientaban a esta, una magnifica alfombra de color beige con detalles dorados se tendía en el suelo, tras de mí atisbe la enorme cama con sabanas que combinaban con el decorado, los finos muebles coloniales y los cuadros de diferentes temas le daban un aspecto elegante a la alcoba cuyo ventanal tenía las cortinas entreabiertas dando una buena vista de la luna que era testigo de aquel momento.

Busqué sus rostros pero cada uno estaba absorto en su tarea, los ojos negros de Sasuke me miraron brillando por el deseo antes de volver a tomar entre sus manos mis pechos y pellizcar sutilmente mis pezones endurecidos. Los experimentados movimientos de los dedos de Naruto en mi interior sumando con las lujuriosas caricias de Sasuke dieron como resultado un alarido de placer.

—Ya no aguanto –gemí experimentando mi primer orgasmo, Naruto se lamió los dedos saboreando mis líquidos.

—Sabes delicioso, Sakura-chan –masculló y Sasuke decidió comprobarlo recorriendo con sus labios desde mis pechos a mi vientre para luego probar mis líquidos directamente desde mi intimidad, el rostro me ardía en una mezcla de vergüenza y satisfacción.

Bruscamente se puso de pie y casi con violencia se quitó los pantalones, Naruto en un movimiento nada delicado me tumbó en la cama dejando paso a Sasuke que se sentó a horcadas sobre mis caderas, tomó mis manos y las llevó uniéndolas arriba de mi cabeza, besó mi frente, mis mejillas, mis labios, mi cuello, mi hombro, todo haciéndome delirar, quería más, mucho más, lo quería todo de él. Mi cordura se escapó por la ventana y más que nunca deseé que mis manos se movieran libres, anhelaba enterrar mis dedos en la seda de sus cabellos, respiré intentando que su fragancia embriagadora se quedara en mis pulmones y me arqueé gimiendo su nombre. Poco a poco fue aflojando el agarre y sus manos se movieron traviesas delineando mi figura hasta descansar en mis caderas, sentí como su contacto quemaba mi piel, su cuerpo sobre el mío era abrasador y me gustaba… nos devoramos el uno al otro como si no existiera mañana todo bajo la mirada de Naruto lo que volvía más excitante la situación

—Calma –me pidió irguiéndose sobre mí para mantener contacto visual, se incorporó y me empujó sutilmente intercambiando los papeles dejándome sobre él y nuestros sexos se encontraron en un roce que quemó lo poco que me quedaba de sensatez, me mordí con fuerza el labio inferior ávida de sentirlo en mi interior. Acaricié con extrema delicadeza sus pectorales y cerré con fuerza mis ojos al sentir a Naruto recorrer mi espalda reclamando mi atención.

Temblé al sentir los dos pares de mano tocándome, llegando hasta límites insospechables, debía ser un sueño, esto no podía ser real, no podía estar gozando de ese modo, no a ese nivel, no con esa intensidad, no de esa manera desgarradora, me quemaba entre sus manos, me consumía como la madera envuelta por las llamas de la chimenea.

Sasuke me tomó con fuerza por las caderas y chillé al sentir su miembro entrar en mi interior pero la mueca de dolor pronto fue reemplazada por una de placer.

—Muévete –exigió en un ronco gemido, obedecí ayudada por él y a los pocos minutos vi como Naruto se paraba frente a mi dejando delante a mis ojos su miembro erecto, entendí lo que me pedía y lo tomé entre mis manos sin dejar de moverme sobre Sasuke.

—Sigue… oh, eso es Sakura-chan, continua —totalmente expuesta a su albedrio lo introduje en mi boca haciendo que echara la cabeza para atrás, emitía audibles gemidos alborotando mis cabellos con sus manos pero antes de terminar me apartó, lo miré confundida pero él dirigía su vista a Sasuke quien me movía con frenesí obligándome penetrarme— Llegó mi momento, teme –dijo con malicia tomándome por los brazos alejándome de Sasuke para recostarme en la cama y posicionarse sobre mí sin soltar su peso, de un solo movimiento se adentró en mi interior, primero las estocadas eran lentas y pausadas pero fueron aumentando paulatinamente hasta convertirse en un rápido vaivén, se movía con velocidad y fuerza vertiginosa haciéndome creer que tocaba el cielo con las manos, clave mis uñas en su espalda y mordí mis labios hasta sentir el sabor de la sangre, mis ojos se nublaron y lo que había a mi alrededor se perdió, llegué a la cúspide antes de Naruto quien me siguió luego de varias embestidas derramándose en mi interior, mi pecho subía y bajaba en el intento de regularizar mi respiración pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo ya me vi arrodillada frente a ellos dándole placer a ambos pasando mi boca del uno al otro.

—Lo haces muy bien –gimoteó Sasuke ayudándome a ponerme de pie, se introdujo una vez más y Naruto lo siguió penetrándome por atrás, los tenía a los dos dentro de mí y la sensación era simplemente indescriptible, las piernas me flaqueaban y los gemidos eran más y más sonoros en cada movimiento sincronizado, Sasuke tenía sus manos en mi nuca mientras Naruto me atraía por la caderas. Presa entre ambos cuerpos no hacía más que alucinar y pedirles que siguieran, no quería que se detuvieran pero finalmente lo hicieron acabando al mismo tiempo.

—La noche todavía no acaba –susurró Naruto en mi oído luego de unos minutos de silencio, me obligaron a ponerme "en cuatro" sobre la cama, presioné las sabanas al sentir a Naruto sosteniendo mis muslos, era insaciable, me embistió con rudeza entre gemidos roncos y una vez más antes de acabar le dio paso a Sasuke, al parecer no querían que terminara pronto.

Perdí la noción del tiempo y sólo me dediqué a experimentar aquella noche de locura donde me tomaron de todas las formas y lugares posibles, sobre la cama, la alfombra, contra la pared, de pie, de rodillas…. perdí mi voluntad y acaté cada una de sus peticiones hasta que nuestros cuerpos quedaron perlados por el sudor y caí rendida presa del sueño.

Al día siguiente el sol matutino me hizo abrir los ojos y en cuanto lo hice un fuerte dolor de cabeza me obligó a cerrarlos nuevamente, examiné el lugar y me percaté que estaba desnuda entre las sabanas, la habitación estaba desierta, busqué mi ropa y sin saber bien a donde me dirigía salí del cuarto, atravesé un largo pasillo hasta llegar a la sala donde todo comenzó, desde un cuarto vecino oí la voz de Sasuke llamándome.

—Ya era hora de que despertaras –me dijo con un tono de voz de lo más normal— desayuna y te llevo a casa.

Naruto bebía café usando un pijama color naranja con un simpático gorro, me sonrió al sentarme a su lado, luego de un silencioso desayuno volví a casa en un viaje igual de silencioso, Sasuke me acompañó hasta la puerta y me miró con su típica sonrisa arrogante.

—Fue divertido, tal vez debamos repetirlo el próximo fin de semana

No respondí y lo vi alejarse hasta llegar al jardín de su casa, el día pasó lento y no pude concentrarme en nada más que en los sucesos de la noche anterior incluso el día después cuando amenazaba la medianoche no lograba conciliar el sueño.

El sonido del timbre una vez más me hizo arrugar la nariz en señal de enfado, baje lentamente frotándome los ojos, abrí la puerta y en cuanto lo hice Sasuke me impulsó hacia él tomándome de la muñeca y me besó con frenesí apoyándome contra la pared y acariciando mi muslo.

—Creí que el fin de semana… —le dije con la voz entrecortada una vez que liberó mis labios para apoyar su frente en la mía.

—Sí, pero de pronto recordé algo…

— ¿Qué?

—Que no me gusta compartir lo mío – ¿Lo suyo? ¿Me consideraba suya? No tuve mucho tiempo de pensar pues volvió a besarme cerrando la puerta tras de sí y entre beso y beso subimos hasta caer en la cama de mi habitación, entonces también recordé algo…

No me gusta ser compartida.

* * *

**Para los valientes que llegan hasta aqui muchas gracias, espero que les haya gustado y espero que sigan siendo valientes "digan me gusto sin tener verguenza" y dejen un review, no es dificil solo sigan la flecha, Ah y para mas perversiones digo, fics visiten mi profile encontraran muchas historias... hasta la proxima **

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


End file.
